Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon
|romaji= |translation= |image=07 Island of Lost Digimon.jpg |caption= |production code= |production company= |written by=(En:) Steven Jay Blum |directed by=Takahiro Imamura |animation studio=Toei Animation |airdate=(Ja:) July 20, 2002 (En:) October 23, 2005 |continuity= }} | |lit. }} is the seventh Digimon movie, and aired on July 20, 2002 as part of Toei Animation's Summer 2002 Toei Animation Fair. Overview Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, , ride a Trailmon (Ball) through a desert when they get caught in a battle between human and beast Digimon. It is interrupted by the Lost Island, an island trapped between dimensions, crashing down between them and scooping all involved up. Takuya, J.P., and Tommy end up in the human-controlled village with , just as tanks come in. At Takuya's questioning, Kotemon explains that the island is protected by their guardian god , and Bokomon points out when a mural of Ornismon as well as , and of the Ten Legendary Warriors. Their conversation is interrupted by attacks from the beast Digimon, who commit a suicide attack when faced by . Dinohyumon confronts , the leader of the beast Digimon, who escapes. Dinohyumon and his troops give chase, only for , the leader of the human Digimon, to attempt stop him in favor of peace. Meanwhile, Zoe and Koji end up in a beast-controlled town, tended to by . Suddenly, human Digimon, led by Dinohyumon, attack, and confronts them. The attackers are repelled, and Dinohyumon flees as Hippogriffomon appears and advocates attacking. Kotemon then leads Takuya's group to Koji's group in a neutral meeting location, where the two sides argue over who is at fault, only for Bearmon, Kotemon, and various Fresh Digimon to stop them by crying. The DigiDestined stop their bickering in the face of the combined forces of the children's tears and their friendship. The Digimon lead them to an ancient mural of Ornismon, which has ancient DigiCode written on it that Bokomon begins to translate though the text is fragmented and incomplete. Their peaceful meeting is broken up Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon fighting, and the children's tears are ignored by the elder generation. In anger, Takuya and Koji spirit evolve to and to stop them. Dinohyumon and Grizzlymon end up separating the two friends, leaving a solemn atmosphere behind. Right before a major battle, Darcmon issues a speech to stir up the crowd for a final battle. Dinohyumon tries to recruit Takuya because he spirit evolved into the human-type Agunimon, and he agrees as a distraction to allow Tommy to escape with Kotemon. J.P. escapes as well. Hippogriffomon provides a similar speech for the beast Digimon, and Grizzlymon makes an identical offer to Koji for similar reasons. Koji also agrees, as it allows Zoe and J.P. to escape with Bearmon. As the opposing forces gather, Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Bearmon, Kotemon, Bokomon, Neemon, and many Fresh Digimon gather at the mural and attempt to piece together the writing beneath it. They manage to finish, but the battle begins, and the effects force them to restart. As the Digimon slaughter each other, Takuya and Koji cannot take it any longer. They spirit evolve to and and attempt to stop the fight without killing anyone. This draws the ire of both forces and makes them targets. Meanwhile, the other group finishes the mural, where Bokomon discovers the Ornismon is no protector but rather an evil being that oppressed the island, and that the battle is to revive him through hatred. They discover a ornament missing with the same shape as items carried by both Darcmon and Hippogriffomon. Zoe and J.P. head out to inform Takuya and Koji what they learned, while Tommy and the others stay to finish the mural of AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon in hopes that they can find an answer to the crisis. The battle rages, and Zoe and J.P. discover a horrible secret: Darcmon and Hippogriffomon are the same Digimon, as they see Darcmon turn into Hippogriffomon right before them. They spirit evolve to and to catch everyone's attention, but they are too late. Darcmon collects all of the Fractal Code and revives Ornismon, while Tommy spirit evolves to to protect the kids. Darcmon then assumes his true form of and mounts Ornismon as the DigiDestined rally to fight him. They are unable to harm the pair, and Murmukusmon guides Ornismon to the murals of AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon, which begin shining. Kotemon gives his life to protect them, and Bearmon's tears along with Kotemon's sacrifice summons spectral forms of the dead Warriors. Their appearance gives the DigiDestined a second wind, and this time the other Digimon aid in the fighting. In the confusion, Agunimon takes out Murmukusmon, and the Legendary Warriors defeat Ornismon, returning peace to the land. The Lost Island returns to the Digital World, now with the warring Digimon at peace and committed to rebuilding. At the very end, Kotemon turns up alive, and he and Bearmon have a tearful reunion. Featured Characters (7) * (8) * (13) * (23) |c5= *Trailmon (Ball) (6) * (20) * (22) * (27) |c6= * (21) |c7= *' ' (39) *' ' (40) * (41) * (41) |c8= *Yasyamon (9) *Bucchiemon (9) *Oryxmon (11) *Rabbitmon (11) *Boarmon (16) *FlaWizarmon (17) *Nohemon (17) *Bullmon (28) *Prairiemon (28) *Moosemon (30) |c9= * (32) * (32) * (34) * (34) * (36) * (36) * (38) |c11= *Tacos (14) *Tortoise (15) *Pinocchi (19) *Yubo (25) *Arca (25) }} Cast Japanese English Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "For the ultimate power, if you wish to be heard, return the DigiCode to the wings of the bird. Fill this code with anger and fear, and I shall once again appear." :—' ' reveals the point of the human-beast war. Other Notes and . |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *While the three previous Digimon movies use the US Frontier opening theme, this movie does not. *This is the first Digimon movie to actually take place in the digital world. }} External links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/movie/2002_summer/digi_outline.html Summer 2002 Toei Anime Fair Official Site] Category:Movies Category:Digimon Frontier